Polyurethane foam is often used as a cushioning material for various articles, such as, for example, bed mattresses, seat cushions, back rest cushions, pillows, upholstered furniture, or any other article where support and/or cushioning is desired. The cushioning materials may be used to bear and distribute the weight of a user, thereby providing the desired support and comfort while balancing durability for a given application. Despite the durability and cushioning function that polyurethane foam has been known to offer, it can suffer from certain drawbacks. For instance, polyurethane foam can retain water and moisture leaving the foam susceptible to breeding bacteria. It may also absorb heat and lack suitable breathability, thus making the upper surface of the polyurethane foam warm. During the hotter months, the warm upper surface of the polyurethane foam can become uncomfortable to a user. Further, polyurethane foam may not be easy to reuse or recycle. Discarded polyurethane foam is generally incinerated or buried, which are undesirable options from an environmental and cost standpoint.
Accordingly, alternative cushioning network structures that provide suitable durability and cushioning function, while also providing breathability and recyclability, may be desirable.